Lift Me A Chance
by fanatic-esined
Summary: The ups and downs of Cody and Bailey's relationship as seen in the lifts; before, during and after.
1. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Lift Me A Chance**

**Summary: ** The ups and downs of their relationship as seen in the lifts; before, during and after.

* * *

**Chapter 1: When You Look Me in the Eyes**

* * *

Cody pressed the _third floor_ button in the lift panel as they were heading to the science lab to prepare for their upcoming science fair.

"So I was thinking we should go old school, and maybe just do a soda volcano!" Bailey suggested.

"Oh that's a good idea, but maybe we could tweak it a little, it's hard to win the prize ribbon with an old school experiment," Cody tried to subtly hint his disagreement of her idea.

"Okay, how about we test the intensity of volcano eruption with various sodas? That's different, and we can add a little health message across our hypothesis to make it a higher-order thinking experiment," Bailey continued.

"I _like_ it when you go all scientific, uhm, I mean, yeah, brilliant idea," Cody said, trying to cover up for his blunder.

Then all of a sudden the lift stopped.

"Hmm, probably just a power failure," Bailey says casually.

"What about emergency power?" he asked with a voice that betrays a little fear.

"The generator will kick in shortly, I think, since the lights are still on," Bailey added on.

"Doesn't the ship's elevator run on electrics?" Cody asked, "Someday I'm going to invent elevators that run on water, since we are on the water, we will never run out of power," he grips tighter on the bar.

Bailey pressed the emergency bell to signal for help before pacing around the lift.

"How long has it been?" Cody stuttered as he leaned back against the cool metal of the elevator button panel.

"About five minutes," Bailey replied.

"Only five minutes?" Cody exclaimed.

Cody held on tighter to the metal bar along the sides of the elevator.

Nibbling his lower lip, Cody squint his eyes shut, reached out, and latched onto Bailey's hand.

He heard her sharp intake of air, but she didn't let go, "There's no need to be frightened," Bailey said.

"I... I'm not," smiling nervously, Cody turned his gaze to the door.

"Cody, what's the matter?"

"I'm a little claustrophobic," Cody said as he gulped noisily.

"It's going to be okay," Bailey reassured him, putting as much comfort into the words as possible, "Let's think of something happy,"

Cody merely nodded.

"Remember that time when we did our Galapagos Gurdy science project and Zack kept messing with it,"

"And I went crazy trying to prove it was real even when there was no clear evidence,"

"Yeah, good times. Not forgetting your garlic sandwiches, you know, while they may taste funny, I kind of miss it,"

"How about I make you one, when we get out of here?"

"It's a deal."

The elevator shifted in a way that was unbeknownst to Cody and Bailey, and made a screeching wail. This merely made Cody hyperventilate again.

"Cody, you've got to calm down. You'll end up having an anxiety attack," Bailey pleaded with him, while at the same time worried for him.

"What's happening?" Cody asked, as his voice went higher than ever.

"Maybe the elevator is starting to work again!" Bailey exclaimed, happily.

And, just as she said these words, the lights on the control panels came back on, allowing them to press the floor to which they intend to go.

"Try the door open button!" Cody instructed her.

She did as she was told, but the doors still weren't opening. "I don't get it! The lights are working, so why isn't the actual elevator working?" Bailey asked herself, obviously angry.

"Oh boy, I don't know how long more I can stay in this small space," Cody breathed loudly.

"So, tell me, what happened?" Bailey queered, "I mean if you're okay with it and it'll help to pass time."

"Well it was due to one incident, at the Tipton, with Zack," Cody started.

"Oh this ought to be good."

* * *

_It was a few years back. Zack and I were hiding from Mr Moseby because Zack broke one of the new paintings at the Gallery, he chased and we ran, we came across this small door, Zack grabbed me into it. All of a sudden, the lights came on, but it was on the outside of our door. _

_It was then that we realise we were in this huge washing machine where they would wash all the bed linens. The door had an auto-lock so we were trapped in there. We tried pounding on the glass door, but it was only partially translucent, we could see shadows on the outside but we were unable to get their attention. Zack insisted that it was Mr Moseby and he told me to keep quiet. _

_I started to panic in the small space; well it is sort of huge for a washing machine, but fitting two boys in there with some bed linen doesn't leave much space left. _

_Zack got bored and decided to wrap me around with the bed linen and they are so not washed, I must add. I couldn't find my way out of the linen, and Zack's voice started to trail away, so I thought he must have found a way out leaving me there. I panicked, of course._

_

* * *

_

"Oh dear, how did you get out then? Did help came?" Bailey was clearly lost in the story.

"I found a sewing kit in my pocket, and it had the thread prickler, it was sharp, so I used it to slowly cut a hole in the sheets, and by the time I got myself out, the door of the washing machine really was open,"

"Zack left you there? How could he!"

"Nope, he was sitting beside me the whole time, napping. One of the laundry maids happened to open the washer at that moment, so I grabbed Zack and we finally got out of the horrible tiny place. Of course Zack got busted after that, the laundry maid told Mr Moseby and he tracked us back to our room, and mum knew about it. Sadly, I was grounded too, that's the price to pay for having a hooligan brother," Cody ended his story.

"Woah, I totally understand, it's not easy being trapped like that. You're really brave, Cody," Bailey tapped his shoulder as compliment.

"And you're good at calming down hysteric claustrophobic people," Cody chimed.

"It helps that you're distracted easily," Bailey laughed.

* * *

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_

* * *

_

Cody was staring at Bailey for quite a while and slowly, he edged closer to her and used his free hand to push a few strands of Bailey's hair from her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bailey gulped and stared at him as he slowly moved away, "Do you have something you want to tell me?" She hinted.

Cody flinched, looking at his toes, "Uhm maybe,"

It was Bailey's turn to have the butterflies in her tummy, "You can tell me anything," she probed.

Cody looked up hopefully, a blush creeping across face as he swish his head to realign his fringe.

They looked at each other, both silent, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Removing his hand from Bailey's, Cody wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. The silence was unbearable and Cody couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Bailey, as bravely as he could, formula the words he longed to say in his mind. Just at that moment, her face turned up to look at him. Actions were worth more than words at that moment as he reached behind Bailey, and pulled her forward, causing her to fall into his lap as he bent his neck to steal their first kiss together.

Initially, Bailey was shocked, but slowly she closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss.

"Did someone call for help?" a voice echoed from their speaker.

They sprung apart, Bailey instantly composing herself and straightening her top. Cody, though, was blushing deeply and was looking quite happy with himself.

"Yeah, we did," Bailey stuttered.

The doors clicked open and a hand was stretched into the lift to give them a hand. Cody quickly darted out and Bailey followed closely behind, smiling to herself.

* * *

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_

* * *

_

Cody grabbed on to Bailey's hand when they were out of the lift, "I think I've been cured of my phobia," he smiled at her.

It was only a moment like this that they got to know each other better, and spontaneity helped Cody to bring victory against his rationality and fear to express his feelings for Bailey. A moment he will remember for a long time.

* * *

_When You Look Me In The Eyes by Jonas Brothers_


	2. Our Time Now

**Chapter 2: Our Time Now**

* * *

Pressing the button for the lift, Cody kissed Bailey on the cheek. The wait for the lift was not a long one, but the journey in the lift was longer than anticipated.

"Bailey, did you feel that? Was that jolt supposed to happen, wait, why are we no longer moving?" asked Cody, who was clearly worried.

Bailey had been knocked to the floor by the jolt and the lights in the elevator began blinking on and off, just like in a horror movie before something bad happens, and eventually the lights went out.

"Bailey, where are you? Hold on to my hand," Cody searched for his girlfriend in the dark.

"Cody, I'm afraid of the dark," Bailey began as she reached for his hand.

He scooted over to her side, sat down and held her hand in his, giving her support.

"Just take slow, deep breaths," Cody said softly, "Don't worry, I'm right here alright."

Bailey did as she was told, breathing slowly, but tears of fear began falling down her cheeks.

Kissing her cheek, Cody moved her onto his lap, hugging her close and whispering words of comfort into her ear, "It's okay, love, we'll get out… I promise," he assured her.

* * *

_This is more than just romance_

_It's an endless summer_

_I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it_

_Take my heart, I'll take your hand_

_As we're falling under_

_This is an addiction girl_

_Let's give in to it_

_

* * *

_

Bailey took out her cell phone from her pocket, "No signal, why am I not surprised," she sniffed.

Cody began searching through his pockets.

"Uhm, honey, is everything alright?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, I think I may have a flashlight in my pocket," Cody said as he found the mini torch light in his side zip pocket of his sweater.

With a victory smile, Cody turned it on and placed it on the floor, faced up. The circle of light was rather small due to the small bulb but it was good enough to calm Bailey.

Bailey's tears subsided after a while, as Cody reached up and pressed a small yellow button with a picture of an alarm on it.

"You know Bailey, I think we have at least 20 minutes before we are rescued, can you think of anything we could possibly do to fill in the time?" Cody said, feigning innocence.

"Well we can share stories, I realise we do always have a thing with lifts, unless, you were thinking of something else?" Bailey responds coyly, pretending to ponder her answer, a finger on the side of her chin in contemplation, as she eyed him.

"No, no, that's what I meant too," Cody quickly diverted Bailey's attention away, "So tell me, why the dark?"

* * *

_It was a winter night at Kettlecorn, and Pappy told me to check if the gate of our farm was securely locked so that the animals will not run out at night and the cold breeze will not freeze them. So I did, but walking in, I took quite a long while, I talked to each and every animal, told them not to worry about the wintery night, told them the fun things that can be done during winter, well for me at least, and told them to look forward to summer. _

_Pappy thought I didn't follow his instructions; he came to check but didn't see my sitting at a corner as I was blocked by my horse, I was tiny then. The last thing I heard before the lights went out was, "I should have known," disappointment in his voice, and then he closed and locked the door shut. _

_The cool breeze was shut out of the animal house, and darkness prevailed. When I was younger, I depended on the moonlight, but it was winter, where there weren't many stars and the sky was overcast, thus the moonlight was blocked. All I could depend on was my hearing, I screamed for my pappy but he must have walked back to the house by then. I was trapped in the animal house for the rest of the night. Lucky for me, it was warm in there, if not I would have been frozen into an ice-popsicle! _

_Still, I was afraid of the dark, and it has never changed. I remember crying myself to sleep that night._

_

* * *

_

"Wow that must have been horrible!" Cody said and he held on tight to Bailey, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Yeah, pappy only found me in the morning when he opened the door. He was truly sorry after that, but it's hard to cope with fears," Bailey said, "He bought a night light for me thereafter."

"Oh that explains why London wears an eye mask to sleep!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yup, she's been very accommodating, my rooster alarm clock has a glow-in-the-dark and night light feature, to keep me calm at night," Bailey answered.

Cody glanced at his watch, "It's been quite some time, and yet there is still no rescue!"

"Well do you remember what we were doing before the rescue team came when we were trapped the last time?"

"You know, my dear, how can I possibly forget?" purred Cody, grazing his lips over her right ear.

Slowly, Cody ran his mouth, placing kisses, down Bailey's neck.

* * *

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now_

_

* * *

_

"Oh my word," Bailey moaned before Cody move his lips back up to hers. They were both too caught up in each other that neither or them noticed that the elevator has begun to move, with the door wide open, and only pulled away when they hear someone clearing their throat.

"Why do I always catch the both of you?" Kirby smirked.

* * *

_Our Time Now by Plain White T's_


	3. Heart Heart Heartbreak

_Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews! :D There's a little idea below taken from 'Silent Treatment' & 'Rat Tale' episodes, but just to say, I do not own Suite Life & the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Heart Heart Heartbreak**

**

* * *

**

_Girl don't say you love me when you're out the door_

_'Cause I know things are different than they were before_

_You kill me with your kiss_

_It's so hard to resist you_

_When you look me in the eyes tonight_

_

* * *

_

She breathed a sigh of relief as she made it in just before the panels shut with a hiss. Turning, she prepared to thank the person already in the elevator, but instead, she growled, "You."

"Oh, no, I don't think so," the person in the lift said and began pushing the "open door" button on the side panel. Nothing happened so he pushed it again, and again, repeatedly. Belatedly, he noticed that the little room on the pulley system was already moving, and then, it began to shudder. With a clank and a crunch, the box ground to a halt. They were no longer headed for the first floor.

"What did you do?" groaned the brunette who had raced through the doors at the last minute only to find herself stuck in the lift.

"I don't know, maybe your last minute dash has caused the aerodynamics of the lift to be unbalanced and lost its bearings!" Cody tried to shoot back at her.

"There is no way I am going to be stuck in here with you!" Bailey began to bang on the doors in front of her, then she remembered the walls of the elevator were tinted glass, there was no way anyone from the outside could see her wave for help.

They glared at one another, and then turned for the side wall at the same time, away from each other.

"Help!" Bailey yelled as her fist pounded on what must have been the lift buttons pane, "Get me out of here!"

Cody gave up shouting for help, and merely rested on the floor of the elevator, as he eyed on Bailey's failed attempts to get help.

The elevator shuddered again, just slightly, but it was enough to make both of the teenagers freeze.

"You're going to make it crash! Stop hitting everything!" Cody snapped at his ex-girlfriend.

"Me? At least I'm trying to do something to get us out of here, unlike you, just lazying there."

"You're the one who caused the whole elevator to be out of alignment!" Cody shot back, but he continued to be seated on the floor, and began resting back on the walls of the elevator.

"It's just so you to blame on everyone but yourself!" Bailey hissed back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad we are done."

The glass elevator was unfortunately, stopped halfway between the first and second stories of the ship.

"You know what? Just...don't talk to me anymore," Bailey said, throwing up her hands, and backing away from him.

"Will do," Cody replied, obviously not effected by her harsh words.

* * *

_I'm sick and tired of this whole situation_

_Here comes another fight_

_Beating me down with the same conversation_

_No don't say you love me tonight_

_

* * *

_

"Are you still mad at me?" was the whisper that came from somewhere just over her shoulder.

She bit down on her lip, trying to stop the tears as she felt a hand on her shaking shoulder, her eyes meeting with those of the man who hurt her standing above. She looked back down at the floor, memories flooding back as tears stung her eyes and that familiar aching returned to her chest.

* * *

_"Maybe we should just break up!" Cody shouted._

_"Maybe we should!" Bailey answered._

_"Is that what you want?"Cody asked._

_"Is that what __you__want?" Bailey questioned back._

_They looked at each other, hoping to find an answer, and they did. _

_It may be a moment of folly, a moment of rash decision, a moment of anger at each other, but that was all they needed to make a choice. _

_"Then we're over," Bailey spoke softly._

_"Fine" Cody yelled, like a knife piercing through Bailey's heart._

_

* * *

_

Bailey tried to blink her tears away, but to no avail, "At first I was, but later I realise we made that decision together."

"I'm sorry that I never said sorry," Cody said.

He stops when he sees the look she's giving him now. It's a look of determination, disappointment, shock and regret. She stared at him like this for a few seconds, her eyes moving over his face like she's figuring something out in her head.

* * *

_Yea, we're heading for a heart, heart, heartbreak_

_And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say_

_Don't say you love me, don't even_

_Don't say you love me you're leaving_

_Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak_

_I'm gonna, gonna, turn around and walk away_

_Don't say you love me, don't even_

_Don't say you love me you're leaving_

_

* * *

_

"Say something," he said quietly.

She looked at him in confusion and parts her lips to speak, "What do you want me to say?"

He sighs deeply, "Bailey, just say something. You want to say something. You've wanted to say something for months. Say it."

"Cody," she took in a breath and lets it out slowly, looking away from him, "Isn't it a bit too late to be talking about apologies?"

"What about you, do you have anything you want to say to me?" Bailey corrected.

Cody just stared blank, unsure of what to say next.

* * *

"_Bailey," Cody said as he entered her room holding a box, "Since we've broken up, I think it's time I returned your things,"_

_He scanned his surroundings, Bailey was nowhere to be insight but spread all over the floor was photos of them together. Cody placed the box on Bailey's table, and slowly bent down to pick up a photo. He shot a finger through the hole in the photo, it was where his face was suppose to be, beside Bailey's, in the photo. He looked around at the other photos, the end results were all the same._

_Later that afternoon, he was back in his cabin, looking at his walls. There held a photo frame of him and Bailey, and two photo frames of Bailey's photo. He took them off the wall, and looked at them one last time before placing them in the box below his bed, labelled: Regrets._

_

* * *

_

"Things just weren't meant to be," Bailey started amid the silence between them, "I'm glad we're no longer bickering, but I'm not ready to be friends yet."

"Those stories about how _ex-es_ can be friends are just lies. Maybe we shouldn't be friends," Cody was adamant and probably said it after feeling yet again rejected by Bailey.

They both spoke without looking at each other in the eye, if they did, they might have seen that they both didn't speak from their hearts.

Cody can't say how long they were in that elevator. Maybe minutes, maybe hours, but at some point, she wiped her eyes and backs away from him and pushes the button for the lobby again.

The lift buttons panel began to light up, as if knowing that there was a time limit to keeping both of them in the same space, as the lift started to move, going down to the lobby.

When the door opened, Cody stood behind as Bailey emerged from the elevator. She turned back for one last look, before they headed their separate ways.

* * *

_Heart Heart Heartbreak by BoysLikeGirls_


	4. Stay

**Chapter 4: Stay**

**

* * *

**

Cody got into the lift on deck and found it to be packed as usual, with tourist and crew. He rolled his eyes and sighed - it was always too busy and he had work to get on with. It was also just his luck that he had to collect clean towels from the laundry room at the basement.

People came and went as they got to each floor, until Cody was left with one other person.

They had almost reached the first floor when the lift jolted suddenly and the lights flicked on and off again.

"Oh no," said a distinctly feminine voice, "tell me this lift hasn't just stopped."

For the first time, Cody paid proper attention to the other person in the lift. It was Bailey.

She'd tried to avoid his eyes when she had entered within such a close proximity to her ex-boyfriend, but they had caught hers quite easily. The passionate glare with which he greeted her prompted her to quickly turn her back on him without a word or a simple greeting. After almost half a year of silent treatment between each other since their last encounter in the lift, it was better they just keep the golden silence as it is, especially after they agreed not to bicker anymore.

The lift kept creaking even as it stopped moving.

Suddenly, the whole lift shook. The squelching noise of metal scraping against metal sounded for two long seconds, and the lift ground to a halt. The lift jerked again. The sound of a rope snapping came from somewhere overhead. The light was quickly extinguished in the next second, and the cabin was plunged in darkness.

Bailey's fear increased, as she could feel the darkness pressing against her body, constricting her breath. Bailey looked around wildly, but was only faced with darkness, as she began trembling with fear.

The elevator unexpectedly jerked and moved a fraction downward and became stuck again. A terrified shriek issued from Bailey, and she grabbed the rails tightly, and her knuckles became white.

Cody's jaw was set, and as always, and he had retained his cool head. It had been years since overcoming his fear of small spaces. He thought of the irony, Bailey helped him with his phobia and now he was back in an elevator with her, countless times, as if hinting at something, and she still has not moved forward from her fear of the dark. He tapped against the walls and the ceiling, listening for something. Eerie echoes sounded where his knuckles struck the thin metal walls.

He sighed, slamming on the emergency button, "I believe it might just be stuck, I guess we're stuck here until someone comes to help us," he continued as he leaned against one side of the lift and crossing his arms over his chest.

Bailey stopped shrieking, and instead, sat, whimpering in a corner of the elevator. She hugged her knees to her chest, and shook as silent tears streamed down her face.

Beside her, she felt Cody slowly moving into a sitting position, and he carefully slid next to her and leaned against the cold wall.

Minutes of uncomfortable silence followed those words, "I forgot that you are afraid of the dark, I can't promise you, but I think it's going to be alright," He gave a small tap on her shoulder, before retreating, "After all, we've been through so much drama, uhm, I mean drama with lifts," he corrected.

Cody saw her nod slightly but still no words were exchanged from her.

Stale, chilly air continued blowing into the small space from its air-con vents. Bailey could feel the temperature dropping quickly. She shivered.

"Are…are you cold?" he asked his companion, "Here, take my jacket," he passed it carelessly to her. She placed it tightly around her, and felt slightly better.

"Th-ank y-ou," Bailey said shivering.

"Isn't it funny how this always happen to us?" Cody started.

Bailey kept silent.

"Okay, so you're still not talking to me," Cody said.

"Cody," Bailey suddenly spoke, "I like how we no longer bicker, but I'm not sure we're at the stage where we can handle having each other around without feeling too awkward."

"It's been too long; I thought we have gone over that?"

"You said, its better we don't be friends," Bailey reiterated.

"Yeah, I know what I said, but it's quite hard to stay away from each other isn't it? We haven't done a science project together in half a year, or any project for that matter. We haven't talked or hung out in a same area together since then. Even our friends have divided to accommodate us. But the truth is, we were friends at first, and it was hard losing a good friend like you," Cody blurted out. He nearly, almost said, _he missed her_, but he knew it was inappropriate.

Due to the darkness of the lift, he couldn't see Bailey's expression.

"You're right, we should be friends," Bailey said, "starting right now."

Cody checked his watch and sighed.

She raised her eyebrows, "You're busy? Rushing to somewhere?" she asked softly, still clearly unsure of the boundaries of being friends.

He gave her a rueful smile and replied, "I'm still towel boy, getting ready for my duty, which is starting in five minutes."

"Well I think we'll be stuck in here for a long while,"

One more hour passed, Cody and Bailey were so bored that they ended falling asleep. It was unintentional but Bailey rested her head on Cody's shoulder.

* * *

_It's hard to believe,_

_Where we are now._

_Your hand in mine, babe,_

_Feels right somehow._

_But now it's okay,_

_So don't make a sound._

_Cause it's almost perfect,_

_So, baby, Don't you look down._

_

* * *

_

Cody opened his eyes, seeing Bailey sleeping peacefully. He smiled and closed his eyes again, his cheek touching her head. Bailey woke up, blushing when she noticed their position. She poked Cody's shoulder.

"Cody," she called, "Wake up."

He faked a yawn and opened his eyes, "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 3:30 pm." She said as she glanced at his glow-in-the-dark watch and she slowly moved away from him.

"What, already?" he said, disappointed at her action.

"Yeah," She said, "It's really boring and their rescue crew is seriously taking too long. When we're out, I'm definitely lodging a complain,"

He looked at her, _now could be the perfect moment to tell her how he felt, how he never forgot about her, how they are perfect together, how wrong he was to let her go_, he thought.

* * *

_Beautiful, one of a kind._

_You're something special babe,_

_And you don't even realize_

_That you're my heart's desire._

_All I want and more._

_I know you're scared,_

_But I promise, babe,_

_I'm not who I was before._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Bailey…I…uhm…" he said, hesitating.

She raised her head and looked at him. She felt confused. His nice, boyish voice was giving her chills for some reason.

"What?" she asked.

"Uhm…nothing…never mind," He said, wanting to kick himself for having chickened out.

"Okay, sure," she replied, hesitatingly.

At that moment, the lights flickered on and then off, and the lift began moving again, with the door opening at the first floor.

Bailey stepped out before turning back to add on, "I'm glad we had this chat and that we're friends again,"

"Me too," he said as Bailey handed his jacket over.

* * *

_Stay by Nick Jonas & The Administration_


	5. Last Time Around & Make It Right

**Chapter 5: Last Time Around/ Make It Right**

**

* * *

**

Upon reaching the lift he pressed the _up_ button and waited, tapping his foot impatiently. Honestly, it took so long for those things to get there! Finally, with a _ding_ that just about made Cody blow up with its annoying sound, the elevator opened, letting out a slew of people, nearly trampling him. Muttering threats under his breath, he stepped into the now empty elevator, pushed the button, and slumped against the wall.

The elevator continued on its way up to the middle of the thirty-floor high-rise commercial building. It's been a year since Cody graduated from College; he earned his law degree and was ready to start fighting for justice. He had a meeting with a new client later that afternoon but he wanted to double check, triple check that he had everything he needed, so a stop by his office before heading out again.

* * *

She sighed again in resignation and opened her briefcase, bringing out a folder that she needed to read as she waited for the lift outside of her office at the mid-floors which connected with all the other neighbouring commercial blocks. Several people crowded around her as they all awaited for the lift, pushing her into the other corner away from the lift entrance. She secretly cursed them for their impoliteness and later paid no attention to them, as she continued with her reading. She knew it would take a while before she could get in, there's no way she could squeeze into the first lift with the crowd.

Several lifts later, she was still reading. Finally, the crowd at her area subside, and an elevator was on its way up. As the _ding_ again echoed through the waiting room she was in, a lift finally stopped on the twentieth floor. She tried to keep her file in her briefcase but the clip on it made it difficult for her to swiftly keep her file.

The lift door nearly came to a close while waiting for her.

"Please, hold the door!" her voice called out. Cody reacted immediately by whipping his arm out to stop the lift doors.

"Thank you," she panted, as she stepped into the lift, and straightened her clothes and headed to the back of the lift.

Cody took a glance at the woman before returning to look at the documents held in his hand.

She could sense the other person in the lift staring at her, but whoever it was in the front, it didn't matter and she was paying no attention to her surroundings anyway.

"I am sorry, but could you please press the button for the twenty-ninth floor, thanks," Bailey tapped Cody's shoulder from the back.

"Oh, right sure, Bailey," Cody mumbled as he jammed his finger against the round button labelled _29_.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Bailey said without taking her eyes off his back, resisting the urge to turn him around immediately to reveal his identity. She gave him a strange look, "Do I know you?"

"Well I sure hope you do," Cody said cautiously, without turning back.

Bailey looked even more confused, "Sorry, but could you enlighten me?" she asked, rather curious yet at the same time worried if it was a stranger hitting on her.

Cody blushed and became rather flustered, "Well, I'm probably the last person you'll want to meet randomly in the lift," he was prepared to turn around.

Bailey was still confused.

"My name is-" Cody started to answer, but he lurched forward as the elevator came to a sudden, halting stop and the lights glimmered.

* * *

_Walk in the room_

_I'm a man on a mission_

_You're standing there and I feel that connection_

_I break the ice and I ask what your name is_

_Then I recall that we already did this_

_Some how I missed it_

_

* * *

_

Bailey glanced up. The floor number, twenty-seven, was flashing. Then, without warning, the lights went out. It was pitch black, with no hope of light in the enclosed place.

Bailey picked herself up and shrank into the corner. She slid down to the floor and started shaking. "O-o-oh my word, we're stuck. We're stuck and we're in a lift and it's small and dark in here. Why does this keep happening to me?" she said to herself.

She slid as silently as possible to the floor and leaned against the wall. Maybe the other person didn't know she was there at the corner, well, she'd keep it that way. For a moment, she sat there, thinking.

"Excuse me," she said, hoping her voice wouldn't sound too demanding from a few feet away, in the tiny enclosed elevator.

Cody tensed. It wasn't a scary voice, really, but it was just a surprise, given the circumstances, "Yeah?" he answered.

"You still haven't told me how you know me or who you are," Bailey's voice ventured again, but softer this time and a little wary.

"I won't bite, you know," Cody said, now sounding slightly amused. "I'm not scary, really."

Bailey relaxed. He was teasing her. Still, she had to be careful.

"Oh, really? What proof do I have of that?"

"You'll just have to trust me, but of course, you haven't done in years, but we are _friends_," came the answer.

Bailey stifled a grin, _so she must have known the person quite well to have trusted him, but in the past, of course_, she thought. It just merely made her more curious.

"How do I know you're not some crazed rapist or murderer, who knows my name?" she asked him, slightly tauntingly, but there was fear in her voice. He heard it immediately.

"I'd be offended by such a remark- but I can see your point of view. No, I don't remotely resemble a rapist or murderer, and frankly- I hope I never will be. And actually, I hope to fight against them, not literally, 'cos I'm a lawyer," he said.

_He's lawyer_, Bailey thought to herself, _who do I know that is a lawyer?_

"I like you," Bailey surprised herself by stating, "You're very matter-of-fact and you're polite and kind and you even sound like a decent bloke."

"It's nice to hear that from you, haven't heard it in years," He sounded slightly resentful, but stated it frankly, and lightly.

"So," she said conversationally, "I normally don't do this but, let's play a little game and I'll try to guess who you are, since you won't tell me. How many siblings do you have?"

"I was always kind of overshadowed as a kid, having a brother who is good in everything," Cody paused, "I was good in academics, but it seemed like no matter what I did, it had already been done by him."

"That's a bummer, all right. I've had nine other sisters, but I've never really had that problem since we weren't that competitive," Bailey replied.

"So, where did you grow up?" Bailey continued her interrogation.

"Well," he wasn't quite sure how to answer without giving away, "I grew up around the world, but hometown, Boston."

"Around the world?" she said in surprise, "What do you mean by that?" The thought was comforting, and helped her to trust him a slight bit more, since she did sort of grew up around the world too.

"I had the opportunity to travel around the world when I was in school,"

* * *

_Keep on moving like you did last summer_

_When the grass was greener_

_And your hair was longer_

_If you, become familiar with another in town_

_Don't forget about the fun that we had_

_Last time around_

_

* * *

_

"Nice," she nodded, "Then what are you doing over here in New York then?" She felt him smile rather than saw him smile, with her own smile tugged at her mouth.

"I came over to New York to just- get away from it all. I was tired of my old life, I just wanted something new, forget about someone."

"Understandable, sounds like a good story. You want to tell me?"

"You really want to hear the whole story?"

"We've got lots of time. I'm a good listener."

"I had this great girl, we were together for a year odd, but something silly came in between and we broke up. We agreed to be friends before graduation, but we weren't the same friends as we were before. We went to the same college; it was our dream college when we were still together. Even though the college was huge, we still did occasionally bump into each other around school. I thought if I were to go with other girls or immerse myself with school work I would forget about her. But I didn't, I couldn't. She was very special and I let her slip. So when graduation came, I left, away from her, our memories, a place where I could start a fresh," Cody was surprised by his own honesty.

* * *

_You say you'll know when you really find the one_

_But it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done_

_But I'd like to say that it's your fault_

_But I know better_

_Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever_

_

* * *

_

"Why didn't you ever try telling her how you felt and get her back?" she asked. "Maybe she still liked you but just quit hoping."

She felt him shrug.

"I don't really know, actually. I just- couldn't." He shrugged again.

"Bailey-" she tensed, forgotten that he knew her name, "I made a mistake of letting you slip five years ago. I never forgot about you, I never stopped pondering what could have been if we were still together,"

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Cody?" She ventured as her mind began to link everything he had said earlier with the Cody she knew.

"Yes-Bailey-I uhm, I've never stopped loving you."

"Cody," she said wonderingly, "You're the guy I've been talking to the last half an hour?"

She wasn't even quite aware of what he was saying, and clearly still can't get over the fact that it was him. Then she seemed to wake up.

Her voice sharpened with surprise, "You're in love with me? You're Cody Martin?"

"Yes to both."

"Why didn't you ever tell me before?" She sounded furious.

"I would have. But you never talked to me and I never dared," Cody sighed, "I know, it's too late isn't it."

* * *

_Maybe I could have loved you_

_Maybe I could have shown_

_That I still do care about you_

_More than you could know_

_Don't say it's too late to try_

_To make it right_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, Cody - it's not ever too late. Not for me, Cody- I've always loved you too. You have no idea how long I've waited, I've long to hear you say that," Her anger disappeared.

Suddenly she sat up straight and slowly moved towards him, gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Bailey, please give me a chance to do it all over again, I promise I will never hurt you or let you go again," Cody pleaded.

Leaning in closer to Cody, she watched his face soften even in the dark. Noses touching, her eyelashes fluttered softly as he felt her breath on his lips. Bailey leaned forward for a kiss.

Lightning bolts were going off in Cody's head; it's been years since they last kissed. His hand started going around her waist and her hand was entangled in his golden locks.

"Hello, can you hear me in there?" shouted a voice.

Cody and Bailey jumped apart.

"Why does the rescue crew always come when we're busy?" Cody sighed.

Bailey merely giggled and replied to the voice, "Yes, we're in here."

"The question should be, why are we always trapped in lifts," Bailey laughed, and so did Cody.

After a few minutes of prying the lift door, Cody and Bailey were out of the lift and thanking the rescue service.

"Shall we continue what we started?" asked Bailey, winking as she started walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can reschedule my meeting," Cody smiled as he held her hand.

* * *

_Last Time Around by Nick Jonas & The Administration / Make It Right by Joe Jonas

* * *

_

**_Thank you so so much for all your views & reviews of my short little story on lifts & cody/bailey. I've never been trapped in a lift, and certainly hope it doesn't ever happen to me, but it's just a cute idea that came to me one day :D_**


End file.
